Lizzie and Gordo: Together Forever
by KLeighEagle4031
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED 1.27.05! 2 Chapters! A LizzieGordo fic! Through out the years, many things come and go, both good and bad, but Lizzie and Gordo are in it together - forever! My first fanfic! R&R, no flames please! :)
1. Miranda?

Lizzie and Gordo: Together Forever

A/N: Italics denotes Animated Lizzie

Chapter 1

Lizzie's POV

I wake up at 9 am one Saturday morning in late August to the sound of Mom's voice.

"Lizzie!" Mom yells.

"Be down in a minute!" I yell back. I get out of bed and go downstairs to see what Mom wants. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Hey Matt."

"Morning Lizzie," Matt said back.

_Ok, that was weird. Matt didn't call me Lizard-breath like he usually does._

"Lizzie, your dad and I have been talking, and considering the fact that school starts a week from Monday, your grounding is officially over," Mom said.

"Really?! Thanks Mom and Dad!" I said.

"You're welcome, Lizzie," Mom smiled. "Oh, by the way, Gordo's coming over in an hour, and he's bringing a surprise."

"An HOUR!!!!!!!! I have to go get dressed! I can't let him see me like this!!" I said, half-yelling, with a hint of excitement in my voice as I ran up the stairs to my room.

Sam and Jo's POV's

"Jo, what was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Can't you tell? Lizzie likes Gordo, although I don't know if she's admitted the fact to herself yet," Jo said.

"But does Gordo like her?" Sam asked.

"From what I've observed, he's liked her for a while now. Sam, how would you feel if Gordo and Lizzie started dating?" Jo asked.

"I'd be okay with that. I trust Gordo. I know that he would never do anything that would hurt our Lizzie," Sam said.

Meanwhile…

Gordo's POV

"Miranda, Lizzie's going to be so surprised to see you," I said.

"I know. She doesn't think I'll be back until next weekend. So, are you two together yet?" Miranda asked.

"What? No," I said.

"Why not? She told me everything about Rome, including the kiss," Miranda said. "You love her, don't you?"

"Well, of course. She's been my best friend since forever," I said.

"No, I mean _really_ love her. Not as in a best friend kind of love," Miranda said.

"All right, I admit it. I love Lizzie with all my heart. She means the world to me, Miranda," I said.

"I knew it! You two are perfect for each other," Miranda said. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. Today, I guess," I said.

"Good for you! And don't worry, I'm not going to feel like a third wheel when you and Lizzie hook up. Besides, I'm interested in someone," Miranda said.

"Who, Ethan Craft?" I said.

"No. Actually, it's--" Miranda was cut off by me saying, "We gotta go. It's almost 10:00.

Lizzie's POV

I took a quick shower then pulled on my favorite jeans and a blue t-shirt that had a rhinestone fish symbol on it. I put on some light makeup, then gathered my freshly-curled hair back into a blue clip. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

I opened the door, and said, "Hey Gordo! Hey – MIRANDA!!!"


	2. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda

A/N: Sorry this chapter's kinda short. I'm working on the next couple chapters and will try to post a few chapters in the next couple days. But then Wednesday it's back to class for my second semester of my freshman year of college, so I won't be able to post as often. I'll still try to post at least one chapter each weekend. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

Lizzie's POV

"MIRANDA!!!! What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for another week!!" I exclaimed as I let her and Gordo in and gave Miranda a big hug.

"I know," Miranda said. "But my parents decided to come home a week early so I could have a week of summer with you two before school starts.

"Awesome!" I said.

Gordo and Miranda and I went up to my room to hang out and talk.

"I can't believe we're starting high school in another week!" I said.

"Ya, neither can I," Gordo said.

"So, Miranda, did you meet any guys this summer?" I asked.

"No. Well, not in Mexico," Miranda said.

"Wait a sec, Miranda, you were starting to tell me about someone you liked before we had to leave," Gordo said. "Lizzie, Miranda mentioned that she was interested in someone, and I said, 'Who, Ethan Craft?' and she said 'No.' Then she started to tell me who it was, but before she had a chance to say a name, I said we had to go."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Gordo," Miranda said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Miranda," Gordo said with equal sarcasm.

"So? Who is it?" I asked.

"Well, for a while, I thought I like Larry, but…" Miranda started to say.

"TUDGEMAN?!?" I exclaimed.

"No, I said I _thought_ I liked him, but then I realized that I like someone else," Miranda said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Matt," Miranda said.

Miranda's POV

Lizzie's eyes grew wide as she said, "You mean my brother?"

"Yeah," I said.

"That's cool. I think Matt's growing out of his pesky little brother stage. I mean, this morning when I went downstairs, I said good morning to Matt and my parents, and he said 'Good morning, Lizzie.' Which seemed unusual to me because he usually calls me 'Lizard-breath' or something like that," Lizzie said.

"Well, I have to go. I promised my mom I wouldn't be gone long. She wants me to finish unpacking and help her unpack. Why don't we get together tomorrow? How about at 1 tomorrow afternoon at the Digital Bean?" I said.

"Sure, sounds good," Lizzie and Gordo say. "Bye Miranda"

"Bye Lizzie. Bye Gordo. See ya tomorrow!" I said as I left.


	3. Lizzie and Gordo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. BTW, sorry about not putting this on the first couple chapters.

A/N: As of this chapter, Lizzie and her family are Christian, and Gordo is too…because of a family religious background that you'll find out about in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Gordo's POV

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me for the rest of the day," Lizzie said.

"Yeah," I said. "So what did you do all summer?"

"I did a lot of reading. And thinking," Lizzie said.

"About what?" I asked.

"A lot of stuff. My mom was going through some stuff in the attic, and found Grandpa McGuire's big Family Bible. You know, those ones that have pages for stuff like family members' weddings, births, and stuff like that. She brought it downstairs and put it on the table in the living room, and I wanted to look at it. Well, Mom saw me reading it, and she told me that she had a smaller one that I could read, because the other one's old and big and heavy. It was one of the most interesting and amazing books I've ever read. It changed me. I'm a Christian now, Gordo," Lizzie said. 

"Really? That's great!" I said.

"But you're Jewish," Lizzie said.

"Well, yes and no," I said.

"How's that?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I was talking to my mom about some stuff a couple weeks ago, and we somehow got onto the subject of my family's religious background. She told me that Dad is Jewish by heritage, and her dad was Jewish by religion, but her mom was Christian. But after her dad died, her mom raised her as a Christian, but then after she married my dad, she dropped most of the Christian traditions. She didn't drop her beliefs, just the traditions. Mom also said that I could decide for myself whether I wanted to be Jewish or Christian. Mom let me borrow her Christian Bible so I could read it and make my decision. The main difference between the Jews and the Christians is that the Christians believe that Jesus is the Messiah, and that he has come once already and will come again someday in the future. The Jews don't believe that. But I do. I later told my mom that I decided to become a Christian, but since I'm half-Jewish by heritage, I'd still follow some of the Jewish traditions like celebrating certain holidays, like Hanukkah," I said. "So someday when I'm married and have a family, I'd want to raise them Christian with some Jewish traditions added in. Because it's part of their heritage."

"Wow. That's interesting that this happened to both of us recently," Lizzie said. "But that's a good thing; it answers one of the questions I've been thinking about."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, I read this one verse. 1 Corinthians 6:14. It says, 'Do not be yoked together with unbelievers. For what do righteousness and wickedness have in common? Or what fellowship can light have with darkness?' I asked my mom about it, and she said that it means that Christians aren't supposed to date or marry non-Christians. Now that doesn't always work out that way, like your parents; with one being Christian and one being Jewish. But I have a desire to follow what it says. Which means that I've decided to only date Christian boys. Which presented a problem for me, because this boy I like wasn't a Christian. But now that's changed," Lizzie finished as she smiled at me.

As she said that, I felt my heart skip a beat, and I had to catch my breath before saying, "Lizzie, when you refer to 'this boy' are you…do you like…are you talking about me?" I then held my breath again as I waited for her answer. But I didn't have to wait long.

Lizzie answered right away, saying "Yes, I was."

"Um, Lizzie?" I asked.

"Yes, Gordo?" she said.

"Have you read 1 Corinthians 13:4-8? It says, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' Lizzie, you know what came to mind when I read that?" I asked.

"Yes, I've read it, and no, I don't know what you thought of when you read it," Lizzie answered.

"I thought of you," I said. "Lizzie, I love you. I've loved you ever since before I can remember. I'll always love you. This passage reminded me of the love I have for you."

"Gordo, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. And I want you to know, I felt the same thing when I read it. I love you too, Gordo," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"YES!" Lizzie said immediately. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Lizzie's POV

Gordo's eyes really lit up when I answered his question.

"Oh, Lizzie, I love you!" he said.

"I love you too Gordo," I said.

After a moment of silence, Gordo said, "Lizzie, I'm scared…for my parents."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"They've been arguing a lot lately, and I'm afraid they're going to split up," Gordo said.

"Oh, Gordo, I don't know what to say…except that whatever happens, I'll be here for you. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here," I said.

"Lizzie, thanks. That really means a lot to me," Gordo said.

Narrator's POV

Lizzie and Gordo spend the rest of the day together. Gordo goes home after dinner, and Matt talks to Lizzie. Turns out that Matt has also gone through a spiritual change like Lizzie and Gordo, so that's why he stopped teasing Lizzie and calling her names. He also reveals to Lizzie that he likes Miranda, but he doesn't know what to do, because he's afraid that she doesn't feel the same for him. Lizzie says, "I think she might."

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Hey, tomorrow I'm meeting Gordo and Miranda at the Digital Bean at 1 p.m. I'm going to invite them over here afterwards. You can talk to Miranda then," Lizzie says.

"Thanks, Lizzie, you're the best!" Matt says.

"You're welcome, Matt," Lizzie replies.

A/N: Next chapter: Digital Bean, Matt talks to Miranda, and does anything happen to Gordo's parents?


	4. Divorce?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie.

A/N: From now on, _italics _denote thoughts.

Chapter 4

Sunday morning, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and their families go to their respective churches, then go home for lunch with their families.

Gordo's POV

During lunch, Mom and Dad say, "David, we need to talk to you about something."

_Great. It must be serious. They only call me David when it's serious. _"What's up?" I ask.

"David, your mother and I…" Dad started to say.

"I know. You're getting a divorce, right?" I said, looking at them expectantly.

"Roberta, you told him already, didn't you?" Dad said accusingly.

"No, I did not!" Mom replied angrily.

"Oh, sure you didn't," Dad said in disbelief.

"STOP!!" I yelled at them. "Dad, Mom didn't tell me anything. I figured it out myself. I'm not dumb. Don't think I didn't hear you arguing. I did. That's how I know. Oh, and for your information, if you care, I'm going to the Digital Bean with Miranda and Lizzie, my _girlfriend_. I have to go now. I'm meeting them there at 1."

"You mean you and Lizzie are finally together?" Mom asked. "I knew it! You two are perfect for each other. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go or I'll be late," I said.

"Ok, go ahead. Have fun!"

"I will. Bye," I said as I walked out the door. I hurried to the Digital Bean, where Lizzie and Miranda were waiting for me.

Lizzie's POV

"Hey Gordo!" Miranda said when he came in.

"Hi Miranda. Lizzie." Gordo said unenthusiastically.

I looked at him, and he looked sad about something. "Gordo! What happened? Your parents? Did they?" He looked at me and nodded sadly. "Oh Gordo, I'm sorry," I said as I gave him a hug.

"I'm missing something here. What happened?" Miranda asked.

"My parents are getting a divorce," Gordo said quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Gordo, I'm sorry. I had no idea," Miranda said as she came over and joined me and Gordo in the hug.

After another minute, we broke out of the hug and sat down in our usual booth. I sat next to Gordo and Miranda sat across from us.

"So…" Miranda started. 

"So let's not talk about my parents," Gordo said.

"Ok. I didn't think you wanted to anyway. I was going to ask if you and Lizzie were together yet. Are you?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, since yesterday. After you left," Gordo and I said together.

"Finally! You know, practically everyone in school has been trying to get you two together for like forever," Miranda said.

We talk some more, then we all go back to my house.

When we get back, Mom asks, "So, Lizzie, are you and Gordo together yet?"

"Yes, Mom. Since yesterday," I said.

"I knew it! You two are perfect for each other. Congratulations!" Mom said.

Gordo and I both blushed at that. "Hey, that's what my mom said!" Gordo said.

"When did you tell your parents?" I asked.

"Today, when I yelled at them," Gordo said sheepishly. "See, today at lunch, my parents told me that they decided to get a divorce. Only before Dad could finish telling me, I stopped him and said, 'I know, you're getting a divorce, right?' Then Dad accused Mom of telling me earlier, and they started arguing about it, so I yelled at them to stop. I said, 'Dad, Mom didn't tell me anything. I figured it out myself. I'm not dumb. Don't think I didn't hear you arguing. I did. That's how I know. Oh, and for your information, if you care, I'm going to the Digital Bean with Miranda and Lizzie, my _girlfriend_.' Then I said I had to go, but before I left, my mom said to me the same thing you just said, Mrs. McGuire."

"You yelled at them?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. I felt bad for yelling at them afterwards, but I was kind of mad at them. I just don't understand what happened. They've been so happy together. Until just recently, that is," Gordo said.

Matt comes in and says, "Miranda, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Matt" Miranda said as she followed him out of the kitchen.

Miranda's POV

"So, Matt, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I like you, Miranda," Matt said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know it probably seems kind of weird because you're older than me," Matt said.

"Matt, but if two people like each other, then age shouldn't matter," I said.

"You mean you like me too?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I will," I said. "But just curious, what do your parents think about this?"

"They're ok with it. I talked to Mom and Dad to get their advice, and they said the same thing you did about the age difference," Matt said.

A/N: Next chapter:  Fast forward to the first day of high school. Next few chapters will focus on some of the highlights of high school, then onto highlights of college and life after college. Keep reading and reviewing! I start 2nd semester college classes tomorrow, so I'll try to add a chapter or two each weekend.


	5. First Day of High School!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. I only own Mrs. Jones (made up name for PE teacher later in this chapter)

A/N: In this story, Matt is only two years younger than Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda instead of three or whatever it is in the show.

Chapter 5: First Day!!

Lizzie's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. _5:45? Why'd I set my alarm clock to go off so early?_ I turned off the alarm clock and was about to go back to sleep when I realized, _Today's my first day of high school!!!_ And with that, I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. I dressed quickly in my favorite blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that had rhinestones in the shape of a fish on it. I put on some light makeup – very light, because I wanted a natural look. I added some clear lipgloss for shine. I left my hair down, and put on the necklace that Gordo gave me yesterday. It was a silver chain with a silver cross. In the middle of the cross was a tiny sapphire – my birthstone. After gathering my books and putting them in my backpack, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Lizzie. Pancakes on the table for you," Mom said.

"Thanks Mom," I said. I ate breakfast, then got ready to leave for the bus stop.

"Wait, Lizzie, I want some pictures before you go! I can't believe it's already your first day of high school!" Mom said.

"Ok, but please don't take long. I don't want to miss the bus," I said. So I waited patiently as Mom took some pictures.

"Ok, I'm done. You can go now," Mom said.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Bye Matt," I said as I gave them all a goodbye hug.

"Bye! Have fun at school, sweetie!" Mom said.

"Ok, thanks Mom! Bye!" I said as I walked out the door. I walked to the bus stop. Gordo and Miranda were already there waiting. "Hey Miranda. Hey Gordo," I said.

"Hi Lizzie!" Miranda said.

"Hey Lizzie, how are ya?" Gordo asked.

"I'm good. You?" I asked.

"Ok. Better than earlier this week," Gordo said. "Mom and Dad made their divorce official on Wednesday. Dad moved out Thursday."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're okay," I said.

A minute later the bus arrived. We got on the bus and headed for the back. Gordo and I sat together, and Miranda sat in front of us. When we get to school, we pick up our schedules from the guidance office and find out our locker assignments. We find that all the odd numbers are on one side and the evens are on the other side of the hall. I have locker 245, Gordo is 247, and Miranda is 249. "Cool. Our lockers are all right next to each other!" I said. "So what classes do you guys have?" (A/N: Schedules based on an 8-period system w/up to 7 classes plus lunch)

"I have honors English 1, Biology, History, honors Algebra 1, study hall, lunch, PE, and keyboarding," Gordo said.

"Mine's almost the same. Periods 4 and 8 are different. I'm in regular Algebra 1 4th period, and I don't have keyboarding at all. My last class is choir," I said. "What about you, Miranda?"

"Same as you, Lizzie, except I'm in keyboarding with Gordo 8th period," Miranda said.

"Cool," I said as we headed off to our English class.

Later, at lunch~~

Gordo, Miranda, and I sat down at a table together. A minute later, someone comes up and asks, "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

I look up to see who's there. Kate? "Um, sure," I said. "Just curious, why aren't you sitting with Ethan and Claire?"

"Ethan doesn't have lunch now, and Claire won't be my friend anymore because I didn't make the squad. There weren't very many spots available for freshman because there weren't very many seniors on the squad last year. And besides that, I miss being friends with you guys. I'm sorry about all the mean things I did to you guys in middle school. Can you forgive me?" Kate explained.

"Sure, I forgive you," I said. Gordo and Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you know what I heard when I was in the guidance office earlier?" Kate asked. "Some kid from the middle school is being promoted to high school. I guess his standardized tests scores from last spring showed that he was at the 9th grade level in all his subjects instead of 7th grade."

"It's a guy?" I asked. "Did you hear what the name was?"

"No, I didn't," Kate asked.

"Oh. I think I might know the guy, but I won't know for sure if it's who I think it is until I find out the name," I said.

"Oh, really?" Gordo asked.

"It's just a hunch, but I think it might be my brother," I said.

"Matt?!?" Miranda asked.

"Like I said, I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Mom and Dad were talking about Matt having really high test scores last spring. Like 9th grade level," I said.

"I hope you're right," Miranda said.

"Why's that?" Kate asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Miranda said.

"No way. You're kidding, right?"

"No, she's not," I said. "But hey, that's cool, cause Matt's not the annoying little brother he used to be, and he and Miranda like each other."

"What about you two?" Kate asked.

"What about us?" Gordo asked.

"Are you two ever going to get together?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Gordo answered.

"When?" Kate asked.

"A week and a half ago," I said.

"You've been together for a week and a half already?" Kate asked. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah. After Rome, I guess we finally realized our feelings for each other. But we weren't able to do anything about it until just recently, because my parents grounded me for the rest of the summer because of the whole sneaking off thing during the trip. My grounding ended a week ago Friday. Which happened to be the day Miranda got back from Mexico and the day that Gordo and I got together," I said.

~~P.E.~~

"Our first unit this year will be swimming. We'll start in the water right away tomorrow, so bring swimsuits. Remember, they must follow school dress code, which means swim trunks for the guys, and modest one-piece suits for the girls," said Mrs. Jones.

"Swimming? Sounds like fun," Gordo says.

"Yeah, it does," I reply.

~~After school~~

"Mom! I'm home!" I said.

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day?" Mom asked.

"It was great! My classes are great, especially English. My teacher's really cool. And we're swimming in P.E. Choir was a lot of fun, too. Gordo and Miranda and I have a lot of our classes together, and we're friends with Kate again," I said.

"That's nice. Oh, Matt has some news for you," Mom said.

"I'm starting high school tomorrow!" Matt said.

"Cool! So it is you," I said.

"How'd you know?" Mom asked.

"Wild guess. I heard you and Dad talking about Matt having really high test scores the other day, and Kate said she heard something about some guy from the middle school being transferred to high school because of high test scores. She didn't hear who it was though," I said. "I'm going up to my room. I have a ton of homework already, and it's only the first day."

A/N: Next chapter will be a summary of the next few years of high school, and will start in on senior year. I'm skipping over most of high school for this story b/c most of the highlights of high school happen during senior year. Will be a few chapters on events of senior year, then go from there…college, etc.


	6. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: I don't know if Colorado Christian University (CCU) has a swim team and offers swimming scholarships, but for this story, they do.

Chapter 6: Homecoming

Summary: At the end of the swimming unit of PE (from beginning of freshman year), Mrs. Jones told Lizzie and Gordo that they had really good technique, and they were both fast swimmers. She suggested that they try out for the high school swim team. Girls in the winter and guys in the spring. They tried out for their respective teams and made it. They both made State times their junior year, and qualified for Nationals. Also, they were offered full-ride swimming scholarships to Colorado Christian University and the University of Arizona, which has one of the top college teams in the country. Over the past 3 years, Lizzie discovered a love for writing, and Gordo became interested in computer science. Miranda was offered a music scholarship to U of AZ. Matt is also interested in computer science, and is considering U of AZ, partly because Miranda plans on going there, and partly because he likes the school. Now we come to Homecoming weekend. It's Friday of Homecoming, and the trio plus Matt are all hanging at the McGuire's talking about college and Homecoming plans.

Lizzie's POV

"So have you guys finished your college applications yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I applied to CCU and U of AZ," Gordo said.

"Me too. How 'bout you, Matt and Miranda?" I asked

"U of AZ and UCLA in case I don't get in to U of AZ," Miranda said.

"Same here," said Matt.

"So, there's a Homecoming Pep Rally tonight," Gordo said.

"Yeah, and we have to be there because we were all nominated for the senior court," I said.

"Do you know who else is on the senior court?" Matt asked.

"Well, besides you and Miranda and Gordo and I, it's Kate and Ethan and Parker and Larry," I said.

"I heard that the competition for King and Queen is mainly between you and Gordo and Kate and Ethan," Miranda said. "I hope you two win. Partly because you two deserve it, and partly because I want to see Kate's reaction when she doesn't get to be Homecoming Queen."

"Yeah. She might not mind too much though since we're all friends again," I said.

"Well, we'll find out tonight," Gordo said.

"Yeah. This'll be a fun weekend. Pep Rally tonight, and tomorrow morning's the parade, followed by the football game and the dance in the evening," Matt said. "Melina told me that she and Lanny are the court representatives for the sophomore class. I don't know the freshmen or the juniors."

Later that evening(Gordo's POV)

The four of us all get into Lizzie's car, and we drive to the pep rally. It's being held in the gym. The marching band/pep band is playing in the stands. We're told to sit with the other court members in the bleachers, then the pep rally starts. First, they introduce the football team, then they acknowledge all the other fall sports. After that, they do some crazy student vs. teacher games, and a relay race between the four classes. Then the cheerleaders do a routine, and the seniors finish with a special routine. After that, it's finally time for the Homecoming court announcements.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for! It's time to meet your Homecoming Court!" said Mrs. Ungermeyer. Everybody started cheering. "For the freshman class: Kristina Davidson and Michael Austin! For the sophomore class: Melina Bianco and Lanny Onasis! (A/N: thanks to mistykarely for telling me the last names for Melina and Lanny) For the junior class: Angela Miller and Andrew Stevenson!"

Then there was a pause. Each couple walked across the gym floor as their names were called. "Now, we have 4 senior couples. As I call the names of each couple, will each couple please come forward and line up across the middle of the gym floor. And the senior couples are: Miranda Sanchez and Matt McGuire! Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon! Kate Sanders and Ethan Craft! Parker McKenzie and Larry Tudgeman!"

Another pause while Mrs. Ungermeyer waited for the cheering to stop. I stood on the floor holding hands with Lizzie. Then Mrs. Ungermeyer said, "Now, each of the girls will receive a rose. There are three white roses and one red one. The girl who receives the red rose is Queen, and her partner is the king." One of the student council members handed out the roses to the girls. The roses are covered in wrapping paper with the girls' names on them.

"On the count of three, the girls will unwrap their roses to reveal who the king and queen will be. 1…2…3!" said Mrs. Ungermeyer.

I watched Lizzie unwrap her rose. Lizzie's eyes got really big when she saw what color it was. It was red. "Oh my gosh, Gordo! We won!" Lizzie said. Two student council members came up to us and put crowns on our heads.

"Students of Hillridge High School…Your Homecoming King and Queen: David Gordon and Lizzie McGuire!" announced Mrs. Ungermeyer. Everyone started cheering. The pep rally was over. The other senior court members, Kate, Ethan, Matt, Miranda, Parker, and Larry, came up to us and congratulated us.

"Congrats, Lizzie and Gordo!" Kate said. "I was hoping you two would win. I'm just glad I get to be on Homecoming Court with you."

"Same here," said Miranda and Parker. Ethan, Larry, and Matt agreed as well. After talking a little bit longer, we parted ways to go home. Matt, Miranda, Lizzie, and I all went back to the McGuire's house to hang out. We decided that when we got back, Matt and Miranda would go in ahead of us and tell the McGuires that they wanted them to meet the Homecoming King and Queen.

"Hey kids! Did you have a good time at the pep rally?" Mrs. McGuire yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we did," Matt said. "Mom and Dad, Miranda and I would like to introduce you to our Homecoming King and Queen."

That was our cue. Lizzie and I walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, wearing our crowns as we heard Mr. McGuire say, "Ok. Do we know them?"

"Mom, Dad, meet Gordo and Lizzie! Our Homecoming King and Queen!" Matt said.

"Congratulations, Gordo and Lizzie!" Mrs. McGuire said.

After hanging out for a while, Miranda and I left for home, because we had a big day tomorrow. I left my crown with Lizzie so I wouldn't forget it. The next morning, Miranda and I met Lizzie and Matt over at their house before leaving for the parade. The four of us rode the Homecoming Court float with Kate, Ethan, Parker, and Larry. After the parade, we went to the football game. Our team won, which was really cool because it was Homecoming. Everybody wants their team to win at their Homecoming game. After the game, it was time to start getting ready for the dance.

Lizzie's POV

After the game, Matt and I went home, and Gordo and Miranda left for their homes to get ready for the dance. Gordo gave me his crown, because he didn't want to forget it. I showered, then put on my bathrobe and went back to my room to change. I put on a t-shirt and jeans for now, because it was still a little early. Miranda would be coming over in an hour so we could do each other's hair and makeup. I took the time to work on some homework while waiting for Miranda. After awhile, I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to answer the door. "Hey Miranda! Come on up to my room."

When we got up to my room, we changed into our dresses.

"Lizzie, that dress looks awesome on you! I can't wait to see Gordo's reaction when he sees you wearing that!" Miranda said.

My dress was royal blue, and the skirt was actually two layers. The bottom layer was white. The top part of the skirt was blue, and it opened in the front to show the white layer underneath. There was a starburst pattern of rhinestones on the blue layer around the slit on the front. I put on my silver cross necklace and a matching pair of earrings. I did my makeup, then Miranda helped me curl my hair. I put on the crown and fastened it with bobby pins so it wouldn't fall off. Then I helped Miranda fix her hair. Her dress was a dark red color, and it had rhinestones on the top part. As Miranda and I finished getting ready, the doorbell rang.

"Matt, can you get the door?" I yelled.

"I'm already there," Matt yelled back.

"Ok. We'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I grabbed Gordo's crown, then Miranda and I went downstairs to meet Gordo and Matt.

"Wow, Lizzie, you look amazing," Gordo said.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself," I said. I gave Gordo his crown, and he put it on, then Mom took some pictures of us, then we left for the dance. The dance was amazing. Matt, Miranda, Gordo, and I had a wonderful time. All too soon, the dance was over. We all went back home, and Gordo said that he and his mom were going to come to church with my family and I in the morning.

A/N: I didn't go into detail about the dance, but Prom is only a couple chapters away, and I'll have more detail on that dance, because it's the most important of all the senior year dances. Next chapter: State Swim Meets & The Letters


	7. State Swim Meets & The Letters Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: HS Girls' CA State Swim Meet overlaps w/beginning of boys' season. I made up the dates for the State meets b/c I don't know when they really are. Partly c/a I'm not from CA, and partly b/c in the story, it's now 2007.

Chapter 7: State Swim Meets & The Letters Part 1

January 26-28, 2007: High School Girls' California State Swim Meet

~~Gordo's POV~~

Well, it's the big weekend:  Lizzie's swimming in the State competition this weekend. It's at UCLA. We leave right after school today. Lizzie's the only one who qualified from the girls' team for State, so it's just Coach Scott, me, Miranda, Lizzie, and her family going. We're heading to lunch now. Lizzie and I just got out of AP English. Matt and Miranda aren't in our AP English class, but they have lunch with us, so we're meeting them in the cafeteria. "So, Lizzie, are you ready for the big weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Last year was the really big year though, because that's the year that the scouts are out looking for swimmers to give scholarships to," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, I know. But this year's our last year swimming in high school," I said. "Hey, you know what? The next Olympics are a year and a half away. Summer 2008 – summer after our freshman year of college."

"That would be cool if we qualified to go. But we've only been swimming for four years. Do you think we'd have a chance to qualify?"

"Hey, we both made Nationals last year. And I think we can do it again this year. So we might. We'll have to see. Besides, we still have a year and a half. It's January 2007. The Olympics aren't till August of '08," I said.

"Where are the '08 Olympics anyway? I know the next Winter Olympics are in Vancouver, Canada in 2010," Lizzie said.

"I don't know. We could ask Coach Scott later. He would know," I said.

~~Later that day~~

Finally, school's out for the day, and we're headed to UCLA for State! "Lizzie's gonna do great. I know she will. She's an awesome swimmer," I commented to Kate and Ethan on the way out of school.

"Yeah. Hey, Lizzie, good luck at State!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, good luck, Lizzie," Kate said.

"Thanks. See you on Monday!" Lizzie said.

~~At UCLA~~

When we arrived at the UCLA Natatorium, we saw a big sign that said "WELCOME AND GOOD LUCK TO ALL THE HIGH SCHOOL STATE SWIMMERS!"

"Wow, that's cool," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, it is," I said. We all drove to the nearby Hampton Inn where we'd be staying over the weekend so Lizzie could get ready for warm-up for her first day of competition. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire checked in at the front desk. Coach Scott did too. He had a room with his wife across the hall from us.

"Okay, kids, we have a 3-bedroom suite. Matt and Gordo get one room, Lizzie and Miranda get another one, and Sam and I have the third room. Or one of you boys can take the pullout bed," Mrs. McGuire said. "You can figure that out when we get up there."

We went up to the room to figure out the sleeping arrangements. One of the two big bedrooms had one queen-size bed. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire's room. The other big room had two twin beds. Lizzie and Miranda claimed that room. The third room was smaller, but it was big enough to contain two twin beds. Matt and I decided that we'd go ahead and share the room since we each got our own bed.

We hung out in the room for awhile, then Lizzie had to go to warm-up for her first round of events. She just has one tonight. The 500-yard freestyle.

Finally, it was time for Lizzie's event. "Good luck, Lizzie," I said.

"Thanks, Gordo," Lizzie said.

A minute later, all the swimmers lined up behind the starting blocks. Lizzie had to wait awhile because she was in the last heat. Which is good because she's one of the best in that event. Finally, it was Lizzie's turn to swim the 500 freestyle. Lizzie adjusted her goggles, and stood behind the block waiting for the command to step up onto the block.

"Girls 500 yard freestyle, heat 3! Swimmers, step up!………Take your mark!………BEEP!!"

At the beeping of the starter, Lizzie and the other girls flew off the blocks and started the race. "GO LIZZIE!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Miranda, Matt, and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were yelling too. Finally, Lizzie was on her last lap. She was in the lead. "GO LIZZIE!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" I yelled. A few seconds later, Lizzie touched the wall first.

"WAY TO GO LIZZIE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mr. and Mrs. McGuire.

"YEAH LIZZIE!!!!" Matt and Miranda cheered.

Lizzie looked up at the timing board as she climbed out of the pool. She widened her eyes in disbelief. "I won?!? I won!!! I can't believe it!"

"She qualified for Nationals, Gordo. Go tell her," Coach Scott said.

I hurried over to where Lizzie was. "Lizzie!"

"Hi Gordo! Can you believe it? I won! I wasn't expecting that," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, and you qualified for Nationals!" I said.

"Are you serious?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, Coach Scott just told me that," I said.

"Wow," Lizzie said.

~~The next day~~

It's Saturday. Lizzie's swimming the 200 freestyle, 100 freestyle, and 200 backstroke today.

She placed in the top three in all three of those events, qualifying for nationals in the 200 free and 200 back. On Sunday, she swam the 200 IM, and came in third. She just missed the nationals qualifying time for that event, though.


	8. State Swim Meets & The Letters Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: HS Girls' CA State Swim Meet overlaps w/beginning of boys' season. I made up the dates for the State meets b/c I don't know when they really are. Partly c/a I'm not from CA, and partly b/c in the story, it's now 2007. HS Boys' CA State Swim Meet is in April.

Chapter 8: State Swim Meets & The Letters Part 2

~~Lizzie's POV~~

After the meet was over, we all packed up and went home. We got home during mid-afternoon, so Miranda and Gordo came back with us to hang out for awhile.

"Matt, Lizzie, there's mail for you from while we were gone," Mom said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Hmm. 2 from University of Arizona, and another one for Lizzie form Colorado Christian University," Mom said.

"Oh my gosh! They came!" I said.

"Hey Lizzie, Miranda and I are going to run home and see if ours came too," Gordo said.

"Good idea. Then we can open them together!" I said.

Miranda and Gordo ran home to see if their letters came. 10 minutes later, they were both back. "We got them!" Gordo said. "I got home from U of AZ and on from CCU."

"Mine are from U of AZ and UCLA," Miranda said.

"I didn't get mine from UCLA," Matt said.

"Yes you did," Mom said. "Here, I just found it with the other mail."

"Thanks Mom," Matt said.

"Ok, so why don't we all open the ones from our second choice schools first?" I said.

"Ok, that works. So that would be UCLA for Miranda and I, and U of AZ for Gordo and Lizzie, right?" Matt said.

"Right. Ok, on the count of three…1…2…3!" I said. We all tore open the envelopes and pulled out the letters.

"I got in!" I said.

"Same here!" said Gordo, Matt, and Miranda.

"Ok, now Matt and Miranda, you open your U of Arizona letters," Gordo said.

They did.

"I got in!" Matt and Miranda said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "Miranda, we're going to the University of Arizona!" Matt said.

"Miranda, look!" I said. Miranda look at the spot in the letter I was pointing to. "I got a scholarship!" Miranda said.

"How much?" Matt asked.

"Full tuition! That means I only have to pay room and board!" Miranda said. "The scholarship is from the music department."

"Good for you, Miranda!" Matt said.

"Ok, Lizzie and Gordo – your turn!" Miranda said. "1…2…3!"

Gordo and I opened our letters. I skimmed down the page. "I got in! And I got the full-ride swimming scholarship!" I said.

"Really? Me too!" Gordo said. "Lizzie, we're going to Colorado!"

"Congratulations, kids!" Mom said.

"Thanks Mom!" I said.

~~Narrator's POV~~

Mid-February was the National Meet for the girls. Lizzie did very well, placing in the top three in all her events. Now it was Gordo's turn to swim in a State Meet.

~~April 20-22, 2007~~

HS Boys CA State Swim Meet, UCLA Natatorium

~~Lizzie's POV~~

Friday, April 20th, we walked into Hillridge High School and saw a sign that read "Good luck to David Gordon at State this weekend!" We were leaving right after school today to go to UCLA for the meet, just like back in February for my State meet. Gordo would be swimming the 100 Free, 200 Free, 100 Fly, 100 IM, and 400 IM. 

(A/N: I'm not going to give many details about the guys' meet. It's run the same as the girls' meet.)

~~After State Meet~~

Gordo swam very well, placing in the top three in all events, and qualified for Nationals in three of them: the 200 Free, 100 Fly, and 400 IM. Let me go on to tell you that Nationals were two weeks later, May 4-6, and Gordo again did very well. He won all three of his events. He's literally the best in the nation! At least in the three events he swam at Nationals. On the way back from Nationals, Gordo asked me to go to Prom with him. I knew he would, since we're dating, but he hadn't officially asked me to prom yet. Of course I said yes. It's been a week since Nationals, and Miranda, Kate, and I are going shopping for our prom dresses. Miranda and Matt are going together, and Kate and Ethan are as well. Prom is Saturday, May 19th, one week from today. Graduation is two weeks after that, on June 2nd.

A/N: Next chapter: Prom, Part 1


	9. Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school. Lots of reading and essays to write in several of my classes over the past few weeks. But that's college for ya. I'm on Spring Break now, so I'll try to get some more chapters posted while I'm on break.

A/N 2: I didn't mention it before, but in this story, Lizzie and Gordo's birthdays are in September, so they are 18, Miranda's birthday is in December, so she is also 18, and because I mentioned earlier in the story that for this story, Matt is two years younger and also has a fall birthday (November), he is 16.

Chapter 9: Prom

~~Miranda's POV~~

Right now, it's 5:00 p.m. the day of our Senior Prom. I'm over at Lizzie's getting ready for the dance. We decided to do each other's hair for tonight, just like we did for homecoming back in the fall. Lizzie just finished doing my hair. She curled it and left it down, and used a glittery hairspray to help keep the curls in. I'm curling Lizzie's hair, and it's going to be half up, half down. After I finished, I also used the glittery hairspray on her hair. After we finished doing our hair, did our makeup and put our dresses on. Lizzie's dress is navy blue, and it has rhinestones on the top part. My dress is similar to hers, only it's a hunter green color.

"Hey Lizzie, it's 6:00. Gordo should be here anytime now," I said.

"Girls, are you ready? Gordo and Matt are waiting downstairs!" Mrs. McGuire yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lizzie yelled downstairs.

Lizzie and I grabbed our purses and the boutonnieres for the guys, then headed downstairs. Mrs. McGuire asked us to stop at the top of the stairs, and come down one at a time. "Miranda first, then Lizzie," Mrs. McGuire said.

~~Gordo's POV~~

Miranda came down the stairs first. She looked great in her dark green dress. I'm sure Matt is just as stunned by Miranda as I am by Lizzie. Lizzie looks absolutely amazing tonight. After she descended the stairs and came over to stand next to me, I said, "You look amazingly beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Gordo," Lizzie said. "You look great too."

After we exchanged corsages and boutonnieres, Mrs. McGuire started taking pictures. Or should I say, continued to take pictures.

"Mom, are you almost done taking pictures? We need to get going," Lizzie said.

"Almost. Let me get one more picture of each couple," Mrs. McGuire said.

A couple minutes later, we were able to leave. 10 minutes later, we arrived at the high school, where the dance was taking place.

"Wow, I can't believe we're really here at Prom already," Lizzie said. "We graduate in two weeks. Where has the time gone?"

"I don't know Lizzie," I said. "But as they say, 'Time flies when you're having fun,' and we've had a lot of fun over the past four years." As we started to dance, we talked about some of the fun times we've had throughout high school.

"Yeah, we have. There was the trip to Rome, and then us getting together at the end of the summer right before freshman year…" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, and us starting swim team freshman year. That was kind of a surprise. I wasn't expecting that at all," I said.

"And don't forget about Matt and Miranda getting together, and Matt moving up to high school, ending up in the same grade as us," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, and making State all four years, and Nationals this year," I said. "And all four of us getting into our top colleges…"

"And the scholarships that you and Miranda and I won," Lizzie said. "Oh, and Homecoming…you and I winning King and Queen, with Matt, Miranda, Kate, Ethan, Larry, and Parker…"

"Becoming friends with Kate again…" I continued.

"Yeah, and everything else that we've all done together," Lizzie said.

~~Lizzie's POV~~

A few minutes later, it was time for the announcing of the Prom King and Queen and the Princes and Princesses.

"Alright, it's time to reveal who the Prom King and Queen and Princes and Princesses are!" said Mrs. Ungermeyer. "And the princes are Ethan Craft and Larry Tudgeman! Princesses are Kate Sanders and Parker McKenzie. The race for prom king is between Matt McGuire and David Gordon! Prom Queen candidates are Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire! As you know, whichever of these two couples is not the King and Queen, will be our third prince and princess couple. And now for your Prom King and Queen!"

Everyone was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop as the students awaited the announcement of their Prom King and Queen.

"For Prom King…there was a tie between Matt McGuire and David Gordon! And for Prom Queen…another tie! Sharing the titles of Prom King and Queen this year will be Matt McGuire and Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon and Lizzie McGuire!"

The students all started cheering for their Prom Court, then the prom court members danced to "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson.

After the royal dance, Gordo asked, "Lizzie, can you come with me? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Gordo said as he led me outside. As soon as we were seated on a bench outside the school, Gordo turned to me and said, "Lizzie, I love you. You've been my best friend for the past 18 years, and my girlfriend for close to a year now. And I know that we'll be together forever. This I promise you." Gordo then pulled a ring box out of his pocket as he continued, "This is not an engagement ring. It's a little early for that. So tonight, I give you this ring as a promise that in a few years, I will ask you to marry me. Will you accept this promise ring, knowing that I will keep my promise to you?"

"Yes, Gordo, I will," I said. Gordo then slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I gave him a smile, and we both knew that I wouldn't take that ring off until it's replaced by the engagement ring that, according to Gordo's promise (which I know and trust he'll keep), he'll be giving me in a few years.

A little while later, Gordo and I went back inside and danced with Matt and Miranda until the end of the prom. Afterwards, we went home to change into more casual clothes, then we went ice skating with a whole bunch of our friends for our after-prom party. After the ice-skating party. Miranda came back to my house to sleep over.


	10. Goodbye Hillridge! Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lizzie McGuire show/movie. I only own the characters that I make up.

Chapter 10: Goodbye Hillridge! (Graduation)

~~Lizzie's POV~~

Matt, Miranda, Kate, Ethan, Larry, Parker, Gordo, and I are standing around talking, waiting for graduation to start.

"I can't believe we're already graduating from high school!" Gordo said.

"Neither can I," I said.

"And remember what happened four years ago?" Kate asked.

"Please, don't remind me," I said.

"Don't remind you about what? Graduation? Or Rome?" Kate asked.

"Graduation," I said. "Rome is something I don't want to forget…That's when I first came to realize how I really felt about Gordo. I don't want to remember what happened at junior high graduation."

"Right," Kate said.

A few short minutes later, the graduation ceremony started. Gordo was valedictorian, and (surprise!) I was salutatorian. Yes, I, Lizzie McGuire, was second in the class. Second only to my Gordo. I struggled a little with my classes in junior high, but in high school, especially once the whole swimming thing started, I've been working really hard at my studies, and it's paid off – you can't get a swimming scholarship (especially a full-ride one) with pure talent. Yes, that's a big part of it – you have to be good at the sport, but you also have to have a strong academic standing. After Gordo gave his speech, I gave mine, then Miranda, our class president, gave her speech (yay for the three amigos! Ok, so it's really three out of the eight – Matt, (yes, my brother), Kate, Ethan, Larry, and Parker all became part of our close group of friends.

After the speeches were over, Miss Ungermeyer and some of the other teachers and administration members handed out the diplomas. Not long after that, graduation was over, and the eight of us all went back to my house with our families for a graduation party. This summer, Gordo and I are working as lifeguards at the local YMCA, and on our off-days, we'll hang out with our friends and get ready to leave for college.

~~Later that summer~~

It's now mid-August, just one week before we all leave for college. Gordo, Miranda, Kate, and Ethan are all hanging out with Matt and I at our house.

"So are you all ready for college?" Gordo asked.

"I am," I said.

"Same here," Miranda and Matt said.

"I'm excited about going to UCLA," Kate said. "Ethan and I are both going there."

"Wow, so are Matt and Miranda," I said.

"Yeah, and I have a full-tuition music scholarship," Miranda said.

"Sweet," Ethan said. "I don't have any scholarships, but I don't mind. I'm glad that I'll get to be there with my Katie and my friends Matt and Miranda."

"Yeah, we'll all be at UCLA while Lizzie and Gordo are off in Colorado at CCU," Matt said.

"Yeah, well we did get full-ride swimming scholarships to CCU. And it was our top choice anyway," Gordo said.

"And Colorado's not that far from California, and there's only an hour difference between the time zones. You'll stay in Pacific time at UCLA, but we'll be in the Mountain time zone," Lizzie said.

~~Later that week~~

During the rest of the week, they continue to hang out together and help each other pack for college. Before they know it, it's already time to leave for school.


	11. Orientation

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: To all my reviewers: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been really busy with school.

Chapter 11

Freshman Orientation!

Lizzie's POV

Wow, it's already time for school. Mom and the Gordons are driving out to CCU with Gordo and I to move us into our dorms. Dad and the Sanchezes are taking Matt and Miranda to UCLA to help them move in. High school went by really fast. I can't believe I'm already a freshman in college! It seems like just yesterday I was a freshman in high school! Where does the time go so quickly?

"What are you thinking about?" Gordo asked.

"What?" I said. "Oh, I was just thinking about how the time has gone by so fast. Doesn't it seem like just yesterday we were freshmen in high school, and here we are about to start our freshman year of college?"

"Yeah, it has gone fast. And can you believe that people think we're going to go to the Olympics next summer? It's crazy! We just started swimming competitively 4 years ago," Gordo said.

"Yeah, it's crazy. But it's pretty cool. The Olympics at 19? That would be cool," I said.

"You're right, it would be cool. I heard that there's this guy, Matt Grevers, who's sure to be some major competition," Gordo said.

"We'll have to see about that. You're really good," I said.

"Thanks, Lizzie," Gordo said. "But he's four years older than me, and he's been swimming for a long time. Or so I've heard. And don't forget about Michael Phelps. Remember, he won 8 medals – 6 gold and 2 bronze – at the Athens 2004 Olympics."

"You're right, Michael Phelps will be major competition for you," I said.

Later on

We all eventually get moved into our dorms and get through orientation weekend. Gordo and I absolutely love it here at Colorado Christian. I love the mountains. They're amazing. I look out them every day and continue to be amazed by them. It makes me wonder, how can anyone look at something as amazing as this and not believe in God? Soon orientation is over and we dive right into classes. And swimming, when each of our seasons come up. We both qualify for Olympic trials by the end of our seasons. We were surprised at that, neither one of us expected to qualify for the trials during our freshman year of college. Now we can't wait to see what happens this summer.

A/N: Next chapter will cover Olympic trials in a summary and then the Olympics themselves. After that, I'll skip to their senior year of college, and there's some big events coming up during their senior year!


	12. Olympics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been really busy with school. College is crazy. I'm in the middle of Christmas break, halfway through my sophomore year of college. How the time flies. I'll try to update as often as I can, whenever I get a new chapter written, I'll update. It's hard to say how often I'll be able to do that because of all the craziness that comes with being in college.

Chapter 12

Olympics!

Gordo's POV

Well, here we are. We're at the Olympics. Lizzie and I both made the Olympic team at the Trials back in the spring. Lizzie's swimming the 200 meter freestyle and the 200 meter backstroke. I made the 200 meter backstroke, the 200 meter butterfly, and the 400 meter IM. Lizzie won both of those events in the trial, and set an Olympic record in the 200 meter freestyle. I'm so proud of her, and I'm sure she'll do well in competition here at the Olympics. As for myself, I was surprised to beat Matt Grevers in the 200 meter backstroke, and I just barely edged out Michael Phelps in my other two events. Hard to say what'll happen at the Olympics. Especially in the freestyle. Michael and I know we'll be in the top three, no doubt about it, but where exactly, that's hard to say, because of Australian Ian Thorpe. The Thorpedo. Major competition. Opening ceremonies are over, and tomorrow's our first day of competition. Prelims events for the men's and women's 200 meter backstroke and the women's 200 meter freestyle.

Well, let me just tell you that we both placed in the top three in those prelim events, and tomorrow, we swim the finals for those events.

The Next Day

Lizzie's POV

Right now, I'm at the pool waiting to watch Gordo swim his 200 meter backstroke event. I just finished mine and to my surprise and delight, came in first. I will be swimming again after Gordo swims his event, because I also have to swim the 200 meter freestyle. Both of my events are on the first couple of days. After tonight, I'll be done, and I'll be able to watch Gordo swim his last two events without worrying about preparing for my own.

"And now, the men's 200 meter backstroke!" says the announcer.

Ok, here goes! Gordo's about to swim!" I think, "_Good luck, Gordo. I love you._" Gordo has some major competition from his American teammate, Matt Grevers, who he managed to beat in the Trials. Gordo told me last night that he'd be happy to go 1-2 with Matt, no matter which way it turns out. Matt just out-touched Gordo last night in the prelims. So we'll see what happens tonight.

Meanwhile…(Gordo's POV)

Okay, here goes. I'm in the water, just finished my first lap. Matt Grevers is in the lane next to me. Will we go 1-2? He's slightly ahead of me right now, but I'm not worried. Wait till my last 25 meters…I'll catch him then.

(Lizzie's POV)

Okay, Gordo's on his last 50 meters now. Matt Grevers is still slightly ahead of him. Oh, wait, Gordo's starting to pull ahead! Now he and Matt are neck and neck for the lead…who's it going to be? Matt or Gordo? Whoa, it looks like they finished at the same time! According to the scoreboard, Gordo's time is 1:54.88. Matt's time is 1:54.90. Oh my gosh! Gordo won! He out touched Matt by two one hundredths of a second _and_ set a new Olympic record!

"Nice job, Grevers," Gordo said.

"Nice finish, Gordon. And congratulations. You just broke the Olympic record," Matt said.

"Hey man, we went 1-2! Awesome!" Gordo said.

I watched Gordo and Matt high-five each other. They did it. America went 1-2 in the men's 200 meter backstroke. Then I went to go congratulate Gordo and Matt, then prepare for my next event.

(Gordo's POV)

Okay, now it's Lizzie's turn to swim again. They just started her event; she's in the water right now. Go Lizzie! Okay, she's doing great. Staying strong. She's in the lead right now, but the Australian swimmer who beat her in the prelims is hot on her tail. She's on her last lap now. Still staying ahead. Last 50 meters…last 25…and they're neck and neck, who's it going to be? Lizzie or the Australian girl? Looks like the Australian girl is pulling ahead. Wait, Lizzie's catching her again! And…finish! Lizzie's time…1:55.62. Australian girl…1:55.63. Wow, that was close! So close, I couldn't tell who touched first!

"In first place, setting a new Olympic record with a time of 1:55.62, American Lizzie McGuire!" says the announcer.

Wow! She did it! She broke the Olympic record that's been set since the 1988 Olympics!

(Lizzie's POV)

Wow, I can't believe it. I have a new Olympic record?! The previous one hadn't been broken since '88!

Over the course of the next week, Gordo swims his last two events, and between the two of us, we end up taking home four gold medals and one silver. When we get home, it seems like practically all of Hillridge is at my house to congratulate us and welcome us home. Well, it's the first week of August now, and Gordo and I spend time together relaxing and gearing up for our senior year of college.

End of Chapter

A/N: Next couple of chapters will cover events during their senior year of college. What's going to happen? Well, I think Gordo's got some surprises planned for Lizzie…as to what they are, you'll have to wait and see!


	13. Senior Year Surprises, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been really busy with school. College is crazy. I'm just now finishing my sophomore year of college. How the time flies. I'll try to update as often as I can, whenever I get a new chapter written, I'll update. It's hard to say how often I'll be able to do that because of all the craziness that comes with being in college.

Chapter 13: Senior Year Surprises, part 1

Lizzie's POV

Well, here we are, in our senior year of college already. It's hard to believe that Gordo and I have been together for a little over 7 years now. We got together right at the end of the summer before our freshman year of high school. Today is my birthday. It's going to be a great day. I just know it will. Somehow I think Gordo's got some surprises up his sleeve for me.

Later that day

"Hey Lizzie," Gordo says when I meet him in the lobby of my dorm that evening. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Gordo," I said.

"You ready to go?" Gordo asked.

"Yes, I am," I said.

So Gordo and I went out for dinner in Denver, Colorado. Our college, Colorado Christian University, is in Lakewood, Colorado, which is a suburb of Denver. After dinner, Gordo asks me to put on a blindfold. "Where are we going now?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. That's why you have to wear the blindfold," Gordo said.

"Okay," I said as I put it on. As soon as I had it on, we drove off to wherever it is we're going now. A while later, after what seemed like forever (Gordo said it was only about half an hour, but it seemed like a lot longer), we finally arrived at our mystery destination. Gordo parked the car, then he told me to take the blindfold off. When I noticed where we were, I asked him, "Why are we at DIA?" (a/n: DIA: Denver Int'l Airport in case you didn't know).

"You'll find out shortly," Gordo said. "Come with me."

We went inside to the area where you can wait to pick up people who are flying in to DIA. When we got inside, who do we see but Miranda, Matt, Kate, and Ethan! "Miranda!" I cried as I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I did the same for Matt, Kate, and Ethan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise!" Miranda said. "Gordo and your parents planned this…for the four of us to come out here and surprise you for your birthday. Happy birthday, Lizzie."

"Thank you," I said. "Gordo?" I questioned as I turned to look at him. "You planned this?"

"Yeah, I did," Gordo said. "With the help of your parents."

"Thank you, Gordo," I said.

"You're welcome, Lizzie," Gordo said.

We all went back to CCU and had a blast together the rest of that weekend. When they went back to their schools, I was a little sad, but then I remembered, I'll see them again soon when we all go home for Thanksgiving, and then Christmas break is just a few weeks after that.

(A/N: sorry this chapter's so short. This is all I could think of to write for this chapter. The next one will be up soon; I already have ideas as to what I'm going to write in that chapter. Also, if you read my one-shot songfic titled "Love of My Life," it's another LG story, and is NOT related to this one. Although some of the characters in that story may be incorporated into this one later on, the two stories are not related.)


	14. Senior Year Surprises, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. I only own the characters that I make up.

A/N: Wow, look, 2 chapters in one day! Well, I had ideas for both of these chapters already, and they could have been one chapter, but I decided to split them into two chapters.

Chapter 14: Senior Year Surprises, part 2

Gordo's POV

Well, we just got back to school a couple weeks ago from Thanksgiving break. I have another surprise for Lizzie coming up soon. We all went Christmas shopping the day after Thanksgiving, and Ethan and Matt and I all went ring shopping for our girls. Sometime between now and the end of Christmas break, we'll all be getting engaged. Tonight is the night of Lizzie's choir concert. She's in the top choir here at CCU, and she's doing a duet with a girl named Michelle Christiansen, who is a junior music major here. Michelle has recently become a good friend of Lizzie's and mine, and I'm on my way right now to meet the girls for lunch.

"Hey Lizzie, Hi Michelle," I said when I got to the cafeteria where I was meeting the two girls. There was another guy with them, who I didn't know. Probably a friend of Michelle's. I wonder if he's Michelle's boyfriend Mike. Michelle has told us about him, and he goes to CCU; he's a senior here just like Lizzie and I, but I haven't met him yet.

"Hi Gordo," Lizzie said.

"Gordo, this is my boyfriend Mike," Michelle said. "Mike, this is Gordo."

"Nice to meet you, Gordo," Mike said. "Michelle's told me about you and Lizzie. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"So are you girls ready for the concert tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie said.

"I'm really excited about it," Michelle said. "My sister and her husband are planning on coming up for the concert. They live in Colorado Springs. I think my brother might be coming up as well. I'm not sure though."

"Where did your brother and sister go to college? Didn't you say they're both older than you?" Lizzie asked.

"My sister went to Anderson University in Indiana for a year and a half, then transferred to University of Colorado Colorado Springs. My brother went to Colorado State University. Leigh, my sister, graduated in December 2006, and David, my brother, graduated in May 2009," Michelle said.

"You said you're sister's married?" I asked.

"Yeah, her husband's name is Martin. She knows him from back when she was at Anderson. But they were just friends then, and didn't start dating until he came out to Colorado Springs and started working at Focus on the Family, which happens to be the same place that my sister works. They've been married for three years now, and they're expecting their first child any day now, really," Michelle said. "Because of that, there's a chance that they may not make it to the concert tonight. Fortunately, my finals are all done, so I'm going home right after the concert's over.

Later that evening, right before the concert

I'm sitting with Mike, and we're talking with Lizzie and Michelle. "I wonder where my brother and sister are. I thought they would have been here by now," Michelle said.

"Hey Michelle, we have to go get ready to sing now," Lizzie said. So she and Michelle went backstage with the rest of the choir. A few minutes later, the concert started. Michelle opened the concert with a solo, "Silent Night." The choir then sang a few pieces, then Michelle and Lizzie had their duet, "O Holy Night," which closed the concert. After the concert, Lizzie and Michelle came back out to find us, and I decided right then and there to propose to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, Michelle, you two were great," Mike and I both said as we handed our girlfriends a bunch of roses.

"Thank you," both girls said.

"Lizzie?" I asked.

"Yes, Gordo?" Lizzie replied.

I pulled out the ring, got down on one knee, and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Gordo, I will!" Lizzie said. I slipped the ring onto her finger, then I stood up and kissed her.

"Congratulations, Lizzie and Gordo!" Michelle said. Just then her cell phone went off. "Mike, we have to get going!"

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"My family's at the hospital right now," Michelle said.

"Oh no, I hope everyone's okay," I said.

"I'm sure they are. Leigh's having her baby!" Michelle said.

"Oh, well, congratulations on your new niece or nephew," Lizzie and I said.

"Thanks," Michelle said. She and Mike left then, and Lizzie and I went back to her dorm and sat in the lobby and talked for a while. We decided that we want to have the wedding this summer, after we graduate, but we don't have a date yet. We want to talk to our parents about when exactly to have it. We're flying home tomorrow, so we decided to wait and tell everyone when we get home.


End file.
